


A Light from the Shadows Shall Spring

by PiratesRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratesRose/pseuds/PiratesRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 6th year, Harry and the rest of Hogwarts takes solace and hope from a poem from LOTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light from the Shadows Shall Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I wrote circa 2010; cross-posted on FF.net under same title by PiratesRose9098

" _All that is gold does not glitter;_  


_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither;_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost;_

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken;_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be the Blade that was Broken;_

  
_The crownless again shall be King._ "

Harry muttered to himself as he watched the candlelight vigil for Dumbledore. Several muggle-borns heard him and started repeating it. Hermione's jaw dropped in recognition.

"That's from  _Lord of the Rings_  isn't it?" she said. "How applicable."

"Yeah, it's from  _Lord of the Rings_ ," Harry replied. "It's a favorite of mine. And it suits the position we're in right now."


End file.
